Broken Heaven
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Catch My Breath". Brooke's daughter, True has Epilepsy. Lucas experiences a heart attack. Peyton, Sawyer and Lucky are stuck in the middle of everything. Reviews are welcome.
1. Wind beneath my wings

Date: 1-11-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Before you were born, you were already given a death sentence and about to say your last breath.

You were never suppose to be alive, but you beat against the odds knowing God had a purpose for your life.

Strong enough to survive through anything, you are surely one tough unforgettable act to follow.

Miraculous small wonder, special beloved child of mine, you are a beautiful rose in my eyes.

Miraculous small wonder, special beloved child of mine, you are a heavensent gift that is from God.

I will always love you, sweet angel of mine.

Blessed, I am extremely lucky to have you in my life because you serve as a source of inspiration and hope for me.


	2. Hear You Me

Date: 1-11-2024

True's p.o.v

Hello world, my name is True Elizabeth Davis. People just call me "Ted" for short. I don't feel fine at all. I am barely holding onto this life of mine. A hospital room has

served as my sanctuary away from home. Nonstop painful convulsions have rocked my world. Epilepsy, this disease is pure self torture. I am desperate for a cure that will

end these seizures. The doctor and his nurses try to stabilize me. My mother looks on in sadness from a distance. Bleeding, mother's heart overflows like a cup with love

for me. Who knew the legendary fashion icon, Brooke Davis would become my mother? Shes only thirty six and yet she already owns the world's stage. Our stars crossed

paths fifteen ongoing sixteen years ago. I was born on December 20, 2008. My twenty year old mother considered me to be her Christmas miracle back then. One of the

causes of Epilepsy is birth trauma. My mother experienced a very long difficult labor and childbirth. I was breached, therefore the doctor used a vacuum to get me out the

birth canal. My biological father didn't attend the birth. He has not been apart of my life as a matter of fact. His identity remains a mystery til this day. I am sure the truth

will reveal itself within time. "Everything will be ok" the doctor assures my worried mother in the present time. False hope quickly pulls her back down into the abyss. She

doesn't like watching me suffer. She fears she might lose me forever because my condition keeps on getting worse. We are so close that we can't live without each

other. My mother's undying devotion speaks volumes to me. Heaven is on fire and I am burning up. Life flashes before my eyes in the form of lightning strikes. Serenity

offers me brief sweet relief.


	3. One bittersweet symphony

Date: 1-18-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

Wailing western wall

Inevitable fall from grace

Last breath of life

Last call for inner peace

One bittersweet symphony

Weary dreary irony

Early winter tragedy

Everlasting mourning ritual

Pandemonium

Reign over me

A stillborn dream

Yesterday's passion

One less prayer offered up to heaven

Unraveling, I come undone and the ocean devours me


	4. Purple dawn

Date: 1-24-2024

True's p.o.v

Back in God's care for good

Life is all about learning how to be content and surrender

Elsewhere spirit, holy divinity, imaginary city of brotherly love

Everything is vanity if serenity doesn't exist

Drift away, heartbreaking sorrow of tomorrow

Ready to start all over again

I breathe in hope

Forever grateful

This life of mine is surely blessed and beautiful

Even in death

Alleluia

Catch me and release me

Heavenly dawn


	5. Eternal bloodshed

Date: 1-31-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

I cry and bleed for you in this country of poetry.

I try my best to dry your tears. I try my best to

comfort you and support you. You leave my bleeding

heart on the battlefield. Wild horses come and drag you

away from me. Torn worlds apart, I can't give you a hug

in this twilight zone. You build fences that separate us now

and forevermore. Losing sight of the shore, child of the night,

embrace time. However shall you get back home without any

guidance? The fear of not knowing troubles my soul. You can't

hear me on the other side of the great divide. Life is short, its

a delicate heartbreaking piece of art. I am smart enough to not

chase after you. Tiny particles of matter, what could've should've

would've been float in the air. Whatever happened to the days when

you were my friend? I miss the days when I used to be your rock, your

shield. Bittersweet surrender, our final farewell presents us with opportunities

for personal and spiritual growth.


	6. X-Ray Star

Date: 2-2-2024

Lucas' p.o.v

Phantom of the day

Inconceivable indescribable fray

This hole in my heart won't go away

You can't pray for the sun to come out and play again

ON the brink of extinction

Unwritten is this lost train of thought


	7. One true heart

Date: 2-4-2024

Peyton's p.o.v

Failure is not an option

An encouraging word serves as a cure for pessimism

Invincible divine healing touch

Tears of joy

Hope of redemption

Optimism takes the fun out of hitting rock bottom

Persevere and believe in miracles

Everlasting courageous spirit


	8. Die another day

Date: 2-12-2024

Sawyer's p.o.v

Dream big

Eyes of lost hope

Lovable underdog

Intelligent creative genius

Conqueror of many obstacles

American sweetheart

Talented prodigy

Exhale and then carry on

New morning sunrise

Die another day

Eternal celebration

Rebirth last forever


	9. Unwritten history

Date: 2-14-2024

Lucky's p.o.v

Free to breathe and breakaway

Always reach for the sky

Illuminating butterfly

The greatest miracle of all time

Here today, but gone tomorrow

Excitement

Anticipation

Radiant afterglow

The desire to keep on living

Overpowered by ocean waves

Unwritten history

Continuous inner strength

Heartbeat of faith


	10. Soul of sunshine

Date: 2-24-2024

True's p.o.v

Life is an ongoing obstacle course

Affliction never fails to show up on the scene

Unstoppable is this bloody river of tears

God's love gives me the strength to move forward

Hold me now

Underneath the stars and stripes

Good times roll on

Laughter replaces my frown with a smile

Excitement gives birth to a new dawn in my soul

Everlasting describes this determination of mine


	11. Trail of tears

Date: 3-4-2024

Brooke's p.o.v

It is amazing how quickly your life can change

within a heartbeat. One minute you are healthy

and then the next you are sick. Dying, you are

beginning to fade to black. Losing touch with

reality, your fragility reveals the brokenness that

lies behind your smile. Blinded by ambition and

darkness, you awake in the infinite cold that is

located inside your mind. Every trial you endure

takes away that sparkling celestial glow in your eyes.

Your soul is ember, a heartless fire ever consuming

itself into nothingness. Leaving behind a trail of tears,

your face hits the ground and I wonder where is grace in

all this hot mess. Wild at heart, the child in you obsesses over

medieval art. Do you want to see the light again? If so, I will

fight beside you in your silent secret war.


	12. Oppressed spirit

Date: 3-14-2024

Lucas' p.o.v

Inevitable brain freeze

Neverending confusion and affliction

Forgettable comprehension skills

A writers' block puts the sun on lock down for a while

Nobody's home

Twinkle twinkle little star

I owe you nothing

Mirror Mirror

Erasable legacy


	13. Nighttime Lullaby

3-24-2024

Peyton's p.o.v

Defying gravity

Everlasting tough love spunk

American tragedy

The feeling of never being good enough

Hazy painful blue skies

Unpretty paradise

Naked vulnerable soul

Ghost of many lost opportunities

Eagle eyes

Remember and reconsider everything

Ambitious dreamer

Illfated superstar

Never let go of the spotlight


	14. Easily forgotten life

Date: 4-1-2024

Sawyer's p.o.v

Alone in a crowded room, to be lonely means to be an island.

There isn't a kindhearted friend in sight, therefore being invincible must be the new fashion trend.

Breathing without any air in lungs, its extremely hard to let bygones be bygones.

Breathing without any air in lungs, wander where in the world is oxygen?

A requiem for a pipe dream, the full moon has directed its light elsewhere, somewhere over the rainbow tonight.

Loosening the reins, break loose the chains and don't hold onto ancestors' past sins anymore for deliverance is coming really soon.

Independent free spirit with child like faith, breathe in the rains of glory and continue to travel down the enlightened path.

Romantic Poetic music masterpiece, chase after dreams and experience a rebirth.

Feeling a moment of glee, be overcome with mirth and choose to see and believe in angels.

Running wild with imagination, burn like a candle with undying passion.

This uncontrollable desire, fire is too much for an earth angel to handle and yet faith remains unshaken by wrath.


	15. Dignity

Date: 4-4-2024

Lucky's p.o.v

Friendship can be such a burden sometimes.

Freewill directs our lives in two separate different

directions. I hate being caught up in limbo. I am

getting none of your attention. Say nomore for

I am already halfway gone. Today ends everything

between us for good. How could you still be so shady

after all this time? I refuse to allow you to get the best

of me. The drumbeat within your chest, your heartbeat,

keep it steady no matter what. Unsatisfied, I have given

up hope. I am completely done with you. Only time will

tell how long I can cope without you in my life. My bleeding

heart is at your mercy. You let me down over and over again.

I have been kind and patient long enough. The breakthrough

that I wanted to witness never came. Bittersweet swansong,

our final goodbye teaches us a very valuable life lesson. We

were never meant to be each other's home. Eventually life

goes on for the both of us. I maybe lonely, but at least I'm

not needy or depressed in this ungodly hour.


End file.
